1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pigsty with an excretion area that can prevent the bodies of pigs raised in the pigsty from touching excrement in the excretion area in order to result in an enhanced sanitary effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pigsty is generally built from concrete, and includes a surrounding wall rising from a ground surface so as to confine a raising space for accommodating pigs therein. It has been found that a pig can follow a stinking smell of excrement diffused from a certain excretion area, and can have a natural reaction of excreting at said area. However, in the conventional pigsty, there is generally a relatively large number of pigs accommodated in a relatively small raising space. The pigs eat, sleep, and excrete within the same raising space everyday. As the pigs often lie down on the ground surface, their bodies can easily touch their own excrement and smear the excrement thereon. As such, there is always a stinking smell permeating through the whole raising space of the pigsty. It thus becomes difficult for the pigs in the pigsty to follow the stinking smell and excrete at a certain area. The excrement of the pigs is thus distributed within the raising space, and carried by the pigs on their bodies. The conventional pigsty is thus not satisfactory in view of sanitary considerations. In addition, a relatively large amount of water for cleaning the pigsty and the bodies of the pigs is always required.